yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 023
"Face Off, Part 2", known as "Strongest! Splendid! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-third episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on September 26, 2000 and in the United States on April 13, 2002. Summary Bandit Keith continues to watch the Yugi and Kaiba Duel from a balcony. Yugi appears to have an advantage over Kaiba, until Kaiba unleashes his "Crush Card", destroying all of Yugi's monsters with 1500 or more ATK. On top of that, Kaiba draws all three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" and "Polymerization", allowing him to fuse them together, forming the "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". The situation seems hopeless for Yugi, but encouragement from his friends and thoughts of his grandpa make him determined to carry on. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba Yugi has 1500 LP remaining and controls "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. His hand contains "Horn of the Unicorn", "Multiply", "Swords of Revealing Light" and "The Eye of Truth". Kaiba has 1500 LP remaining and controls "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" (1800/1000) in Attack Position and "Ancient Lamp". His hand contains "Battle Ox", "Saggi the Dark Clown" and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". '''Turn 7: Kaiba' Kaiba draws "De-Spell" and subsequently activates it to destroy Yugi's "Swords of Revealing Light". Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Mystic Box". He then activates "The Eye of Truth" to see Kaiba's hand. Kaiba's hand is shown to contain "De-Spell", "Ancient Lamp", "Saggi the Dark Clown", and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Yugi then activates "Mystic Box" to destroy "Ancient Lamp". "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "La Jinn" (Kaiba: 1500 → 800 LP). Turn 9: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Crush Card". He then Normal Summons "Saggi the Dark Clown" (600/1500) in Defense Position and Sets 1 card. Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yugi recalls "Dark Magician" back into his hand. He draws "Gaia The Fierce Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2300/2100) in Attack Position. "Gaia" attacks and destroys "Saggi". Kaiba then activates "Crush Card Virus" to destroy every monster that has 1500 or more ATK on Yugi's side of the field and hand. Every other monster in Yugi's Deck that has 1500 or more ATK is rendered useless. Turn 11: Kaiba Kaiba passes his turn. Turn 12: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Summoned Skull", which he cannot use because of "Crush Card". Yugi Normal Summons "Silver Fang" (1200/800) in Defense Position. Turn 13: Kaiba Kaiba draws his second "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Kaiba Normal Summons "Battle Ox" (1700/1000) in Attack Position. "Battle Ox" attacks and destroys "Silver Fang". Kaiba's hand contains "Gift of the Mystical Elf" and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Turn 14: Yami Yugi Yugi's hand contains "Mammoth Graveyard", "Multiply" and "Horn of the Unicorn". Yugi draws "Griffore" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/1500) in Attack Position. He then activates "Horn of the Unicorn" and equips it to "Griffore", increasing its ATK and DEF by 700 ("Griffore": 1200 → 1900/1500 → 2200). "Griffore" attacks and destroys "Battle Ox" (Kaiba: 800 → 600 LP). Turn 15: Kaiba Kaiba draws his third "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Kaiba then activates "Gift of the Mystical Elf" to increase his Life Points by 300 for every monster on the field, and there is one (Kaiba: 600 → 900 LP). Kaiba then Normal Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Griffore" (Yugi: 1500 → 400 LP). Turn 16: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Giant Soldier of Stone" (1300/2000) in Defense Position. Yugi's hand contains "Mammoth Graveyard", "Multiply" and "Polymerization". Turn 17: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse the "Blue-Eyes" on his side of the field with the two "Blue-Eyes" in his hand and Fusion Summon "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500/3800) in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" attacks and destroys "Giant Soldier of Stone". Turn 18: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. Mistakes * In the dub version, "Crush Card" was given the green background of Magic Cards. * In the Japanese version, "Mystical Elf" was shown instead of "Gift of the Mystical Elf" in Kaiba's hand. This was fixed in the dub version. * When Kaiba activates "Gift of the Mystical Elf", he calls it "Mystical Elf" in the dub version. In Japanese, its name is Holy Elf's Blessing, and Kaiba does say it right it the Japanese version. * "Battle Ox" has been seen in Kaiba's hand since the previous episode, and is even seen in his hand at the beginning of this episode. However, when Yugi plays "The Eye of Truth" to look at Kaiba's hand, "Battle Ox" is not among the cards shown to him. Instead, Yugi sees "De-Spell", which Kaiba has already used. Differences in adaptations * "The Eye of Truth" and "Gift of the Mystical Elf" were redesigned as Trap Cards in the English dub in order to match their TCG/''OCG'' counterparts. Both were Spell Cards in the Japanese version. * "Mystic Box" is given a slight redesign in the dub. * In the original, Yugi knew Kaiba was going to fuse his dragons, but in the dub he didn't. * In the original, Téa prays to the Goddess of Victory to help Yugi with the match, in the dub, she worries on Yugi. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes